How to Care for the Sick
by OneLetteredWonder
Summary: Kuro smirks to himself and drops to the ground too, placing his head on Kiku's head comfortingly. "You feel warm," He says. Kiku barely shrugs from his cocoon of blanket. "That's what happens when you're sick," He mumbles. Kuro grimaces, jerking his hand back when Kiku manages to wiggle to peek at him from above the edge of his blanket. "Why are you here?" "Came to tease you."


Though meetings suck, the most suck to ever suck, Kuro still goes to them. Begrudgingly, unhappily, and sometimes unwillingly, he shows up. He yawns as he flops down in his chair, throwing his briefcase onto the top of the table in front of him. With a small sneer on his face he takes out his papers and sprawls them across the wood. When that task is completely, he thumps his head down to bang on the table and groan.

There are plenty of other things he could be doing instead of going to a meeting. Namely sleeping but there is also hentai watching or even polishing his sword collection. Hell he could even stand outside and do nothing and it will still be a better option. Kuro rolls his eyes to himself, rocking slightly in his seat to give him something to do before his brain melts out of his ears.

He sits up when the meeting is called to a start. He kicks his feet up to rest on the desk. One of the few good things about meetings though that Kuro can openly admit is being able to sit next to Kiku and tease him. He gives major props to whoever decided they should sit next to their other half. Kuro glances next to him and-

He drops his feet and glares at the empty seat next to him, pushed in and not even moved. Like it's a mythological creature Kuro reaches out for it then recoils his hand. He turns madly in his spot, his eyes scanning the other seats for Kiku. They are supposed to sit next to each other to make it easier, but sometimes other nations switch for convenience. Kiku doesn't usually because he knows it is the proper thing to do. Kuro only does so because it gives him the opportunity to sit next to Kiku.

When he can't find his favorite tease toy, he glares at the front of the room at nothing in particular. It's horrendously unlike Kiku to miss a meeting. Kuro runs a hand through his hair, and comes up with a plan. He scatters his papers more looking for one that has the least amount of valuable information on it. Quickly he crumples it up and when no one is looking throws it as best he can towards the German section.

He smirks when it hits Ludwig on the back of the head. Lutz has to drop his head to keep from laughing too loudly as Ludwig twists to give Kuro a confused look. Dramatically Kuro gestures to the empty seat next to him. Ludwig sighs and begins to write on the paper Kuro threw at him when Lutz just elbows him. They bicker in whispers and Kuro taps his fingers to the table impatiently. He has half a mind to walk over there and just ask them full out.

Lutz turns around and wiggles his phone for Kuro to see. Kuro shuffles quickly to remove his own phone from his pocket. He reads through the message a few times to make sure he understands. Kiku is sick. Normally when a nation gets sick it's because their economy is going through some heavy turbulence and their financial systems need to be addressed. According to Ludwig however, a small round of the common cold is making it's way through the country, and by association, Kiku got it too.

Kuro leans back in his chair once all the knowledge is absorbed. Kiku is sick, and all alone at his own place. It's really simple at least in Kuro's mind to calmly and quietly collect his things, then run the hell out of the meeting room like something is chasing him. A good chunk of reason he goes to the meetings is to see Kiku and since he's not there, there is no reason for Kuro to be there either.

He couldn't be more proud to be a nation when he calls for a private small jet to get him to where he needs to be as soon as possible. It's one of the few perks of being mildly important. The plane ride leaves him jittering, tapping his hands to his knees and bouncing his foot up and down. He doesn't know how sick Kiku is, but if it's enough to keep him home it has to be bad. He's pacing by the time the jet is landing. His entire system is itching.

He speeds more than he should to get to where he knows Kiku lives. He almost gets a ticket twice but manages to convince the cops let him off. He practically falls out of the rental car to jog up the small stone steps to Kiku's house and knock on the door. Just before his fist hits the wood he freezes. Kuro has no idea how to take care of someone sick.

He debates running when the door slides open to reveal Kiku, wrapped in an oversized blanket and bags under his eyes. Kuro blinks down at him and his tired expression. It doesn't look like Kiku is annoyed to see him, but then again, Kiku had a way of making his emotions hidden.

"Uh," Is all Kuro manages to say. Kiku blinks up at him, sniffles, and walks away from the door. Kuro hopes by leaving it open Kiku is subtly inviting him inside, or at least allowing him in. He shuts the door softly behind him, turning just in time to see Kiku carefully fall to the floor and curl up in his blanket next to a small pile of medicines and tea. Kuro smirks to himself and drops to the ground next to him, placing his head on Kiku's head comfortingly.

"You feel warm," He says. Kiku barely shrugs from his cocoon of blanket.

"That's what happens when you're sick," He mumbles. Kuro grimaces, jerking his hand back when Kiku manages to wiggle to peek at him from above the edge of his blanket.

"Why are you here?" He asks quietly. Kuro scoffs and leans back on his hands.

"Couldn't go to a meeting without teasing you, so I came to tease you here instead," He winks. Kuro narrows his eyes but his cheeks are red, though Kuro isn't sure if that's because of the fever or his doing. He opens his mouth to say something when Kiku coughs hard. His entire body shakes with the garbled noise. Kuro whines and flails his hands about.

"Do you need anything? Medicine? Water? Soup? Tea?" He asks frantically. Slowly Kiku pushes himself to a sitting position, motioning weakly to a glass of water besides his blankets. Kuro grabs it for him and holds it out. Kiku pushes back his cough to drink. Kuro releases a breath didn't know he held when Kiku takes a calm breath with no cough interrupting him.

"Can you get me more water?" Kiku asks softly. Kuro nods his head so hard he almost gets dizzy. He takes the nearly empty water cup to the kitchen, fumbling ever so slightly over his own feet. Kiku is back down when he returns. Carefully he helps him sit back up to drink more.

"What else is there do you need? More blankets? Ice cream?" He throws out suggestions. He shrugs when Kiku eyes him suspiciously.

"Do you know how to make tea?" Kuro smirks and dashes out of the room again. It takes him a minute to find all the utensils he needs. Of course that doesn't mean he knows how to work them. The tea pot bubbles over and he screams at it, calling back to Kiku that he does know what he's doing and no he doesn't need help.

"Here come on," He angles the small cup for Kiku to drink out of. Kiku lets out a soft groan. Kuro can feel the heat coming off his body with the rising temperature.

"How did you know I was coming?" He asks when Kiku lays back down with his head resting on Kuro's leg. Kiku shuffles and pulls out his phone. Kuro twists up his nose as he scans the texts from Ludwig that Kiku shows him on the screen. He should have figured Ludwig would warn Kiku. It was fairly obvious what he planned to do once he heard Kiku wouldn't be there.

Gently he runs his fingers through Kiku's hair, listening to him breathe and feeling the heat radiating off him. He's never been good at taking care of sick people. Carefully like he's holding a cracked egg, He moves Kiku's head to the actual pillow and moves to another room. He starts cleaning it up, putting spare clothing where it should and moving the video game and manga books to the shelves.

Once he's done with that he checks on Kiku, still asleep thankfully. He smirks and goes to the kitchen again, making extra sure to be quiet. He finds the rice cooker easily and starts it up. He finds enough ingredients for a small soup. It's the standard he guess for sick people.

"What are you doing?" He almost drops the spoon in his hand, turning dramatically to Kiku wrapped in a blanket. Kuro shrugs and turns back to his makeshift soup. His chicken cuts are uneven and he's not positive how long to cook the noodles. Kiku walks over, dropping his head to Kuro's shoulder as if it's too heavy to hold up normally. Kuro doesn't mind, standing straighter to give Kiku a better angle.

"Trying to make food," He says. Kiku reaches out for a smaller spoon to sample the soup. He winces when he finally does taste it.

"Noodles are overcooked," He says plainly. Kuro moves the pot over to not make it worse, cursing himself silently. He huffs when Kiku adds salt to the brew, then samples it again.

"Better," He says with an uneasy smile. He waddles away and Kuro watches him go. When he's out of sight he ladles up the meal, leaving it on the counter to cool off.

"Kuro," His heart leaps at the call of his name. He's besides Kiku in a second, waiting expectantly for whatever Kiku needed. He helps him open up the medicine bottle and pour the proper amount of sticky liquid into a small cup. He smiles to himself mostly when Kiku takes it easily. He jumps back to his feet for the food bowl.

"Do you need me to feed you?" He teases. Kiku gives him a half hearted glare and takes his soup for himself. Kuro snuggles into his side, nuzzling into his shoulder and being obnoxious to Kiku trying to eat.

"How long do you plan on staying here?" Kiku nudges him off again but Kuro just cuddles back.

"As long as you need me," He coos. He smirks as Kiku rolls his eyes. He doesn't want to leave Kiku all alone. He could get hurt or run out of something. Leaving the house when sick is not a fun thing to do.

"You're going to get sick too if you keep hanging on me," Kiku chides him. Kuro scoffs like he's invincible to disease, proving such a statement by wrapping an arm around Kiku's back to keep him close. Kiku's cheeks grow a deeper pink.

"I wouldn't mind, since I get to spend time with you," He's sincere with his words, not something Kiku is used to hearing, so obviously the best course of action is to make a joke of it.

"If I get sick will you take care of me in a maid outfit?" Kuro falls over to dodge Kiku's weak aimed swat. He laughs loudly and Kiku hides his face in his blankets with a flop back to the floor. Kuro snickers and lifts his blanket to hide under there with him. Kiku glares at him.

"I'm not taking care of you," He snaps.

"Worth it, Kuro retorts. He removes the blanket from his head as Kiku turns his back to him. Kuro takes this moment to wiggle in close and pull Kiku to him. They lay on the floor for a long time, both falling asleep.

* * *

"How are you feeling?" Kuro places a hand to Kiku's forehead to check his temperature. Kiku sighs but his skin doesn't feel as heated as before. Kuro smirks. It must have been his soup that did the trick.

"Better," Kiku tells him honestly with his face still mostly hidden by blankets. They remain cuddles until Kiku starts to cough again. Another dose of medicine is given to him and Kuro sits smugly by him. With Kiku being so tired and dazed in his sick, he's been allowing Kuro to be near him with less a fuss. It also helps Kuro isn't acting up as much as he could, so he's more tolerable. But that's not the point.

"Are you staying the night?" Kiku asks him. Kuro hums and nuzzles him playfully.

"You going to be lonely without me?" He teases. Kiku huffs and turns on him, hiding his head and ignoring Kuro's small pleads for him to turn around. So he latches onto Kiku and refuses to let him go. Kiku allows him too. They keep silent, just being near each other, and cuddling late into the night.

* * *

 **AN:** For DiamondMariasisters, hope you like it.


End file.
